Discarded
by Alpaca Farm
Summary: Four friends all betrayed, yet powerful cause havoc in the wizarding and muggle world alike. Is anyone safe? Other than thier lovers and faithful followers I mean to ask? SLASH/FEMME Dont like, stay away. Very very dark, but anti-voldie. Main pairing HPDM
1. Chapter 1

_**I have the oddest times of inspiration. Last night I was searching for a long slash fic, mainly a dark one, or fluffy one. Then, I thought to myself, "I know what I have to do!" I really wanted to right this fic, mostly because it will be so different from my other fics. And because I feel so good about it, I'm gonna get obsessed with updating and I may push other stories back, but I will be updating those too. Lets just hope that my dad's computer is still going to work by the time spring break comes, because when he's at work I'm doing a mega-upload type thing of hopefully all of my stories. If you've made it through this long authors note you get a cookie!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I'm gonna claim a fandom that belongs to the woman who got me addicted to literature? I think not.**_

_**Warnings: THIS WILL BE MOSTLY SLASH. Slash is a relationship between two males, most likely including sexual contact. If this is not your thing, I suggest you leave now or face embarrassment. Also there will be femmeslash. There will be cursing, violence, slight mentions of child abuse, attempted rape (at some point), torture (possible graphic) and many other things that some people don't find very pleasant.**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**Harry/Draco**_

_**Ron/Neville/Blaise**_

_**OC/OC/Hermione**_

_**OC/Pansy**_

_**Voldemort (or Tom Riddle whatever)/ Severus Snape**_

_**Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black **_

_**Dumbledore/ Lemon Drops **_

_**There will probably be more pairings, but these are the main ones. This first chapter will probably be the longest. I'm gonna try and fit Harry's life at the Dursley's, first year of school, and so on into this so that I can get on to the real story. It will be a sort of creature ish fic. You'll understand.**_

_**On to the story, sort of………….**_

_**----**_

We all at some point wonder why things are the way they are. Like a person living on the streets would wonder why they were cursed to live homeless or a filthy rich person would wonder why they had no real friends unless they gave stuff out. Many have sat in their loveseats after dinner, wondering about how their lives came to be while rubbing their bloated bellies.

Harry James Potter did not have such a luxury, yet he had just as great a reason to wonder as the next person. Everything had just been the way it was. No questions at all. One thing you should know about Harry James Potter's life is that, it's not pleasant at all. In fact, many people would have broken down by now and begged for death, but this unfortunate little boy carried on through like it was nothing. And this unfortunate little boy was barely a day over six.

Harry did not live with his own parents like other little boys did. He lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin, the Dursleys. They were not a pleasant family. At least, not to Harry. His Uncle Vernon was fat, fat like a human version of a whale. He had a bushy mustache and always carried the smell of sausages and must when he walked by. It disgusted Harry.

The only person who disgusted Harry more was his cousin. Dudley Dursley was a miniature version of his father, minus the mustache. He carried himself as if he were tougher than the world when they were at school, but when he was home his mother even wiped him when he was finished relieving himself. Speaking of the pathetic excuse of a mother, Petunia Dursley barely a person. Harry always thought she resembled a really skinny giraffe, minus the tall height. Only compared to her husband and son was she tall. She always yelled at Harry to do his chores faster and banged on Harry's door in the morning. Well, it was barely a door.

Harry was treated like a slave in the house. They made him to basically all of the housework, including half of the cooking. He made their breakfasts and lunches, but never dinner. He wasn't allowed near dinner. Petunia would make him prepare loads and loads of food, but he would barely get a piece of bread a day. He had to sneak water from the garden hose when he watered Petunia's flower garden, otherwise he would have died from dehydration a long time ago. If he was lucky, he would be able to sneak a few scraps from their plates when they made him clean up after meals.

He knew they wanted him to die. They had drilled it into his head ever since he was old enough to understand words. They made sure that they each called him a worthless sac of bones and blood as many times as they could each. At first Harry could not handle it. He would often cry himself to sleep at night, his belly empty, his head pounding and his body aching from work that should be done by someone three times his age.

After a while, he got used to it. He made sure that he buried his feelings towards the Dursley's so deep, that he would forget about them. They never physically harmed him directly, but the cutting pain of the words they drilled into his brain was much worse.

The saddest part about it was that Harry was starting to believe it. Vernon made sure to rub his parents deaths into his face everyday. He said his father was a drunk bum, who drove his stupid mother into a car accident. He told Harry that he wished that he would have died in the car too, so that there would be less vermin in the world. Then, he would always laugh. Harry had never laughed. Even when Dudley tried to run down the stairs for ice cream and fell on his squishy butt.

Harry never had time to wonder why he was treated like crap, but little boys like Dudley were given toys and treats and hugged when they cried. Harry was as polite as he could be. He never talked back to anyone and he even made sure that his grades were lower than Dudley's. Dudley, however, was mean. He and his friend beat on Harry everyday. They called it Harry Hunting. Harry often spent hours in one hiding spot to escape this Harry Hunting game they had. And the teachers never believed him when he tried to tell!

Harry did wonder, when Vernon dragged him from his cupboard and threw him into his minivan. When he did, Harry's body screamed and he almost whimpered. He kept it down.

Vernon got into the front of the car and drove, often looking back at the small boy and smirking.

Harry had so many questions he was holding in, but he knew he would get no answer if he asked. Where were they going? Why were they going? Why was he being taken? Why was it only him and Uncle Vernon?

Harry kept as quiet as he could and stared at the picture perfect houses flashing by. It was better that he stayed quiet. Then no one would speak to him.

After almost ten minutes, Harry noticed they were leaving the area they lived in. They were going father away than Harry had ever been. The sun was high in the sky, and a breeze blew the trees that lined the roads slightly. It was a perfect summer day. Dudley was probably out looking for him. Wait, no he wouldn't it was still a bit before noon.

After a while, Harry's exhaustion took over. The night before he had to clean the whole downstairs of the house while the others where sleeping. He had gotten in trouble for not looking at the floor when Dudley walked by. They took away his food privileges, too. Harry never understood why he got in trouble for such nonexistent rules, all he knew was that they were always there. He passed out in the back of the car, somehow stretched out on the seat.

-

When he was finally roused he was lying in a pile of trash behind a grungy building. He was confused and his head was still throbbing. There was a guy leaning next to him. He was dressed in filthy rags and chewed nonchalantly on an old, dirty sock. He smelled like tobacco, whiskey, and bodily wastes. The man paid him no mind, he was too preoccupied with the sock. Harry was in pain and confused. Where was he? Where was Uncle Vernon? Why was he here?

His senses were as heightened as ever. Back at Privet Drive he'd always been sensitive to smells and hearing. His sight was slightly less than average, but he made up for it by his other senses. Here, in this unknown, filthy place, Harry was almost completely overwhelmed by the different smells and sounds from what he assumed was the city. He was good at assuming. He tried to get up and as he made his way off of the ground a note fell from his torso area. He read it and immediately crumpled it up and threw it down.

The note was simple : He had been left to live at an orphanage. The Dursley's thought he was too much of a burden.

A burden. How could he be a burden? He was barely acknowledged and did all of the housework and cooking. If anything, _they _were the burdens.

That day Harry felt a lot of overwhelming feelings that he didn't quite understand at the time, but the ones he did understand were anger and sadness.

-

The orphanage Harry was sent to live at happened to be the worst in the United Kingdom. It was deep in the city, Harry thought he would never see green grass again. The orphanage itself was in horrible shape. Bugs crawled around on the walls, the walls were cracked, and everything looked as if it were best friends with the old hobo's sock. Still, it was the only place Harry had to live unless he wanted to lurk in the streets for the rest of his life.

The people running the orphanage weren't very happy to know they were taking in another child, but they couldn't throw out a defenseless seven year old onto the dangerous streets. Harry himself could do nothing but accept what he could, as he had been doing for his whole life. The anger and sadness he had felt when he had learned that he was being abandoned to a low-budget, run down orphanage was still there, but it lurked in the back of his mind and he would often withdraw into himself before he would lash out on the other children.

In his first year at the orphanage he learned that sneaking out to lurk around the city was better than being cooped up in that building all day. The smoggy air was better than the smell of body odor, vomit, and dirty diaper that stayed within the walls of his _home_ constantly.

He also stayed away from the other children. They weren't sanitary. Harry had grown so accustomed to everything having to be so clean he could lick the floor and taste the foundation underneath it, that living in such a filthy place with uncontrollable kids sent shivers down his spine. He shared a room with five other boys and only entered the room when it was time to sleep. He only used the bathroom to get clean every morning, any other time he found a public place to use. They were much cleaner. After a few months of the same routine he began to wonder if anyone ever cleaned the place.

-

_**A/N: I meant to add in the whole Harry/Neville/Ron/OC meeting, because that's important and I wanted to add in the whole "you are all magical" thing, but that'll be saved until next chapter which will start around the time I'm planning on the whole story being. I'm just ready to get this story on….and I need to finish the updates, they are all halfway done.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This chapter will make sense…..I hope. I made Krum (and all of the other champions in the Triwizard Tournament) two years younger to fit in with the story, without making all of the other characters older. And the Tournament was pushed back two years. **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**-**_

Harry packed up his things into the trunk that he had enlarged years ago. He was pissed beyond anyone's control, so things were flying around the room angrily and he didn't seem to notice when one of his best friends, Neville Longbottom came into the room, just as angry as he was.

-

A lot had changed since Harry first went to the orphanage. A year afterwards, two new boys came to the school. Neville was dropped off by his grandmother, who was so old she barely made it out the door before croaking on the street. Needless to say, Neville was an orphan before his grandmother died. She had told them that they had been killed by some very bad people.

Ronald Weasley came in next, though the reason why was a mystery. They would often stay up late and talk and Ron would always tell them that he remembered a whole bunch of bright-haired, loud people in robes always running around and yelling at him when he got in the way.

Ron himself had red hair, but it was a dark red and no matter how he cut it, it always grew down to his shoulders. Neville had dark brown hair and unlike Harry's it stood neat and prim on his head. They had met and became fast friends, because they all spent most of their time out on the streets, instead of in the horrid building.

When all three of them hit eleven an old man with a long, white beard and twinkling eyes came and told them that they would be attending his school for magic that year. When Harry told him that magic was not real he proceeded to show them what he could do. Neville and Ron were impressed, but Harry refused to believe he had to go to a school run by a slightly barmy old man. He didn't like the sinister feelings he got from the man.

The man, Dumbledore, told them tales about the school, that were whimsical and sounded like they came straight from a fairy tale. Harry didn't think that a place teaching magic should have so many happy stories. His mind kept screaming that he was keeping something from him, so Harry asked if there were other schools.

That was the old man's first slip-up. He told them that there were some other schools, but they were in different countries and very exclusive. Still, Harry demanded to meet one of the other school headmasters, or whatever they called themselves.

That was the day Harry, Ron, and Neville met Igor Karkaroff. He was not very friendly when he first met the three, thinking they mere muggleborns, but when he tested their magic for purity, against Dumbledore's demand of course, he found out that two of them were pureblooded and that the other was Harry Potter, who had disappeared ten years ago. He asked them to attend Durmstrang, which Harry approved of almost automatically. Ron and Neville knew to trust Harry's judgment, since he had always been right, and accepted too.

Dumbledore had objected, and he objected a lot. He argued and argued with Karkaroff for hours until he had been overruled by the fact that since the boys had chosen to be enrolled in his school, Dumbledore could do nothing. Karkaroff smugly knew that Dumbledore wished he had gotten guardianship of Harry Potter long ago.

When the school year came around, Karkaroff toyed with the idea of giving Harry straight to his Lord, but the more he saw the raw power extrude from the young boy, the more he wanted to see how far he could go. Harry and his two friends had magic that was compatible with each other, so much that they often did magic simultaneously at the same time.

The three seemed to fit in with the other students so well, that one has to wonder if fate had something to do with them getting into the school, or if they were going to be there no matter what.

-

Neville dodged books and avoided the slightly younger boy. Harry turned sixteen in a month earlier, like he and Ron who had months earlier. It always seemed strange that Harry was the youngest, but was the leader of their group. Ron and Neville didn't mind, because they knew Harry knew what he was doing. All three of them commanded their everyone their age and younger at Durmstrang, much like the older students did. No one ever objected to the system, because everyone was learning to lead as much as the next person.

Outside of Durmstrang, people thought that it was strictly an all male school, but actually there were a few girls attending. They were learning how to be perfect pureblooded wives, but that didn't mean they didn't get any slack on training. No matter what classes you took at Durmstrang you always learned the dark arts and worked out for at least two hours a day. Harry, Ron, and Neville would often wake up early and jog for thirty minutes, before going to the fields to practice the fighting skills they developed without magic for the other thirty minutes. They would often do the same after dinner too.

That's why they were so built for their ages. Well, Karkaroff told them that they may have some magical creature blood in them too, but that it wouldn't show until they met their mates. That was one of the reasons why no one questioned a demand from either of them. The other was that Karkaroff treated them as if they were his sons. In fact, he thought of them as sons and that made him want to make them as great as he could. He no longer wondered if he should give off Harry to the Dark Lord. He had the oddest feeling that the power that he was promised would not amount to the power a sixteen year old boy did already.

As Harry packed his things, so did Neville. Karkaroff had told them that everyone sixteen and older would be going to Hogwarts for a tournament or something of the such. That was why they were so angry. They didn't want to step foot into the place where Albus Dumbledore would be everyday. The old man had often stopped by, trying to act like a grandfather to Harry and spitting out nonsense words about darkness and good friends. He was trying to get Harry to come over to his school and be taught how to be the perfect minion. He also told Ron about his family, which only made him even more confused about why he was given away.

Still, they had to attend the tournament to support Viktor. Viktor was their older brother figure, and as much as they hated to admit it, they loved him as much as he loved them. And that was a lot. They were the ones who convinced him to play quidditch and helped him when he thought he was going to fail. They couldn't just leave him to enter without his pesky, little brothers just because of some annoying geezer.

Neville stayed silent. He learned not to speak to Harry while he was this angry, because it would only make him angrier. It was best to just stay silent until Harry cooled off and sad something himself. Harry himself didn't look angry at all. He looked calm, almost content, but Neville knew better. The way his things were angrily drilling themselves into his trunk told a different story. It was better for Harry to cool off in his mind, because the more he thought about things the more he got used to them.

They packed in a comfortable silence, until there was nothing to pack. Eventually Harry spoke. "Hey Nev, have you ever wondered why it was our parents that got killed?" Harry's voice had gotten deep with puberty faster than usual. It still wasn't as deep as Ron's, but it was smoother than Neville's which still cracked every once in a while.

"I thought it was because of the Dark Lord guy Karkaroff told us about. I guess he wanted to get rid our families because they were from the light side." Neville replied. He was baffled. He had expected Harry to talk about going to Hogwarts.

"I know, but have you ever wondered if everything is supposed to happen this way for everything else to happen. Like take me, you, and Ron. If my uncle hadn't of dropped me off there, or your grandmother, or whoever dropped Ron off we would've never met. Then where would we be. Probably getting manipulated over at Hogwarts right about now." Harry looked like he was staring at nothing, but Neville knew he was just in deep thought.

"Yeah, I guess I have. Sometimes I wonder if were just a part of one of those stupid muggle games that you and Ron like so much." Neville smiled when he saw the little smirk on Harry's face.

"Just because you cant understand the Sims 3 doesn't mean it's stupid."

Neville stuck his tongue out at Harry and dodged a stray pillow that was thrown at his head. Behind closed doors they could let out their goofy sides, but in front of other people they were often hidden behind their masks, as Karkaroff called it.

Ron walked into the room just to see Harry fling a pillow over to the brown-haired boy. He rolled his eyes, sometimes he wondered if anyone in their school was sane.

"I'd love to join in this little slumber party, but we are leaving in an hour and Karkaroff wants us to come see him before we leave and I want to get lunch before we do. You both know how long these little meetings can be and how cranky I get if I don't get my food first." Ron spoke seriously, though the effect was ruined by the small smile that stayed on his face.

Neville snickered and Harry shook his head. You could never separate Ron and his food. Not unless you wanted to lose an arm or two.

Harry and Neville shrunk their trunks before heading down to the hall where they dined. Almost everyone was already there eating when they arrived, because they had been in their rooms all day. The other boys (and few girls) had just came back from the short summer break. The three stayed at the school with Karkaroff all-year round, except for Christmas when they would go out of the country for vacation. Bulgaria got quite boring once you've seen all of it over and over, though the same went for every other country. No matter how beautiful a location was the boys could not agree on a place they liked the most, and settled on trying to see as much as they could of the world.

Ron immediately dug into the food in front of him, paying no mind to the conversation around him. Neville engaged some random thirteen year old in conversation and Harry juggled between eating and reading a book he hadn't packed away. After twenty minutes two of the boys decided that the red-head had been fed enough and dragged him to Karkaroff's personal quarters where he was probably pretending to not be waiting for them.

Igor was in fact, sitting in one of his favorite arm chairs in the office where he and the three boys had often had a lot of meetings.

He never beat around the bush. Wasting time was like wasting power. "Now that you three are sixteen and that creature blood I've been telling you about, its gonna want to take over. Your inheritances will kick in as soon as you find your mates and I have the sneaking suspicion that they are currently in Hogwarts. I want you to promise me you will tell me you've found your mate before you bond. After you first---have intercourse----you will go through your transformation. I need to be there so that I can keep you in control as whatever creature you are begins to change you and your body."

The boys nodded and squirmed where they stood, they were ready to leave the empty feeling school.

"Also, the Dark Lord is up to something. I can feel it in my mark. I'll be at Hogwarts with you, but make sure you keep out of trouble." Igor knew that they would never follow Voldemort, but he knew they were not going to follow Dumbledore either. Where they stood he didn't know, but he still wanted them to be safe.

They nodded. Harry was going to ask a question, but the door opened and two females walked into the room. One was tall and had long grey-white hair that fell down her back and the other was a raven-haired girl Harry's age. She looked petite and breakable, but she nearly cracked Ron's arm in two once. Neville saw Ron rub his left arm slightly and nudged him in the side; Ron was not that fond of her anymore.

"Ellen, Arielle. I see you've come by to see me" Igor spoke to Ellen Coulture, the woman who taught the girls in the school.

"Silly man, I came to see the boys off of course." She was staying at her own home instead of going with them.

She hugged all of the boys in turn, hugging Harry the longest. She had a weakness for Harry and thought him the perfect suitor for her girls. She often spoiled him with hugs, because she knew he had very little experience with them. He still would freeze up before accepting the contact.

Arielle, Ellen's daughter rolled her eyes behind her mothers back and looked around the room with disinterest. Arielle was possibly the least girl-like girl any of them had ever met. Her mother tried to teach her to be the perfect lady, but when her mother wasn't looking was when Arielle truly acted herself. Harry often thought of her as him with a smaller build and a female chest.

"Harry honey, make sure you _all_ send me letters, because I know _someone _who will _forget _to send her poor mother a letter."

Arielle grumbled and rolled her eyes, earning her three chuckles, a smirk and a smack on the arm.

-

Ten minutes later all of the students were climbing onto the giant ship that they used on trips as huge as the one they were going on now. Harry, Neville, and Ron readied themselves for what they knew would be one of their most interesting school years ever.

-

_**Next one coming soon!!! Review please?**_


	3. Hmm

Hey! I know you guys are probably like "Where have you been miss lady?" Well I have the answer. School, school, school, and school. I've been so involved in school that many things, like fanfiction and a dating life, get pushed to the side. Along with that my writing style has completely changed and I have, for the moment, lost inspiration for these stories on this fanfiction account. My original fiction is suffering also. This does not mean I am quitting them. I just wont be updating any of them until I find the inspiration to spend my precious time completely re-writing them (one at a time) as I still like the ideas I was going with for these stories but I hate how I have written them so far. I have this new policy for myself to not post any fanfic until I have at least written half of it, so I have no excuse not to update for a while.

If you give me actual reviews with real substance, feedback, and needed critique, that will definitely boost my inspiration as I need ideas from multiple points of view. Even if I don't get many of these types of reviews I still will be planning to reconfigure all of these fics, but a little help will make it go faster.

I admit, this will take a while. I have constant projects, current events journals, tennis practice and club meetings to attend so I have very limited free time. However, if you do not completely hate me for leaving you all hanging for so long and have the patience to wait a while you shall be rewarded with some reading material.

I don't know if I may start restarting my incomplete multi-chaptered fics this week, next week, this month, next month or whatever. I'm really gonna plan out everything and carefully characterize and add more flow to my stories and that takes time along with writing them. I have also not decided which story to re-start first, but I may go in chronological order. So that means I may be restarting Fangs and Tears first (which is actually one of my favorite story ideas still). I will warn you when the stories will be changed, chapter by chapter and how the name may be changed. I do think however, I may do Someone to Love me first, since it is both my longest and most read fic and you guys have been so supportive I don't want to keep you waiting.

If you have bravely read through this mess, I shall enlighten you with some good news. Since my multi-chaptered stories will be taking a while to get in order, I probably will be uploading a bunch of one-shots. I may even upload two-shots or three chaptered stories.

I shall give a preview of my new style.

_Harry let the mysterious potion seep into his system and convulsed, almost re-emptying his stomach, but managed to keep it all in. A voice in his head that reminded him much of Hermione, reminded him that it was probably unwise to drink an unknown potion, considering the many things it could be. _

_For all he knew it could be a poison. _

_It probably was a poison considering where he was trapped. Somehow, he found himself unable to worry. He just needed something to swallow. Anything would do. Even if it caused his death at least he would die with something inside of him. _

_As much potion as there was for him to drink, he found himself unable to feel any less empty than before. The continuous pains in his abdomen enraged him and he threw the empty glass vial at the grimy, stone wall. _

_The glass shattered and a shard slashed a side of his cheek. He cursed profusely, but could not find the energy to care. _

_Harry crawled over to the corner that lacked a supply of broken glass and curled into a ball on the cold floor. He let the sleep that suddenly washed over him take over and his last thought before darkness took its hold was that when he woke he still would not be any less tired that he was before._


End file.
